Just a Little Favour
by jinchuurikisfury
Summary: Ed has caused some problems for his little brother, who has finally got his body back. So when Al goes to Mustang to make sure Ed doesn't get into too much trouble, Roy decides he needs a favour first...    Smut really, very little story. XD Roy/Al.


"... Brother..."

"Oh shut up Al!" Edward Elric waved his hand in his brothers face and continued to draw the circle that had held his attention for over twenty minutes.

"Brother, I don't think this is a good idea.." Al wrung his hands, upset that his elder brother wouldn't entertain his worries. Edward waved them off again. "C'mon Al, if this works, we'll have a whole new wing on the room! Why are you so worried?"

Al sighed, something he was able to do now that he had a body, and watched his brother finish the final touches on his alchemic circle before stretching and cracking his knuckles. "Now that I'm done, I'll show you that theres nothing to worry about." Ed's grin almost pacified the worries of the younger Elric brothers.

Until of course, with a loud clapping noise and a flash of blue sparks, Ed placed his hands upon the circle.

Twenty minutes and several explosions later, Al was sitting beside his elder brothers bedside while Winry tried to pick up the pieces of Ed's now broken mechanical arm.

"Stupid man... Never listens to anyone does he?" Al laughed softly and rubbed his arm, a sweatdrop sliding down his cheek. "I tried to warn him that lengthening the room we have here won't work... And he even did it when you're visiting us! I'm so sorry.." Winry smiled at her childhood friend. "Al, its not your fault he's an idiot.. don't worry!" She stopped and put all the metal pieces down on the couch and dusted off her hands, looking over the shattered remains of her pride and joy with something akin to mourning.

"... Hey, don't you have to check in with Mustang? Since there WAS an explosion in central...?" Al's eyes widened. "Oh no! I didn't think of that!" Al stood and rushed to the doorway, and flung it open. "I'm sorry Winry! Take care of brother for me! I'll be right back!" Winry waved goodbye, and watched the door slam behind the younger Elric.

"... I sure hope Ed's stupid mistake doesn't get Al in trouble... Mustang seems like a good guy.."

Al rushed up the steps to central, and with a few questions to the guards surrounding the doors, he found Mustang hadn't left in over six hours. Something about a heavy work load.

Al's feet stamped out a pattern on the marble floor beneath him as he pushed his way up the stairs and down the hallway his brother knew to be the 'walk of evil'. Ed really didn't like Mustang. Though Al didn't know why. Sure the Colonel could be harsh about Ed's size, and could be a bit mean about all their crusades for the Philosiphers Stone, which always ended bad... So ok, Al knew why Ed hated the Colonel.

Al wiped the sweat from his eyes as he skidded to a halt in front of Mustang's door, and stood straight, brushing his clothes off before knocking. "Colonel..? I-Its me.. Alphonse Elric.."

Al jumped backward sharply as the door opened and Hawkeye steeped out. "Jumpy, Al?" She smiled kindly down at him. "Ah.. well.. Its the first time I've been here without brother... I might be a bit nervous.." He smiled back and rubbed his head sheepishly. Hawkeye opened the door for the small boy, and stepped aside. "Well don't worry to much.. The Colonel doesn't bite. He's been pretty busy with the explosion that happened just a while ago though..."

Al winced. "Yeah.." Hawkeye understood the look Al had instantly.

"Oh... Well.. good luck.. he's had a lot of hell for that explosion.." Hawkeye gave Al a knowing look. "Good luck." Al whimpered slightly and wrung his hands again, murmmering a soft, "T-thanks Lutenient.." before stepping into the room where Mustang waited.

The door shut behind Al with an ominous 'click'ing sound.

"WHAT? If you haven't noticed, I've got a lot of work to do!" Al looked at the stacks of paperwork piled on the Colonels desk and wrung his hands again. "Colonel Mustang... Its me, Alphonse Elric.."

Mustang's head came up from behind a stack of paperwork that looked like it would swamp him if he wasn't carefull. "Alphonse? Where's Edward? I don't believe I've ever seen you here without him..." Roy blinked and smirked softly, his fingers making a teepee as he rested his chin on them. "What could this visit possibly mean for me..?"

Alphonse swallowed and stepped further into the office so he wouldn't have to speak so loudly. "I'm.. I'm here in Ed's place.."

Roy's eyes widened. "In Ed's place...? What..? Did the shorty finally realize he was no match for me..?" His smirk widened and he watched the young Elric squirm. "N-No, colonel... Ed was... kinda knocked out.. by... by an explosion..."

And suddenly Roy understood. His gaze darkened and his eyes became stormy, a sign Al knew well from when his brother would anger the colonel while asking for a leave of abscence.

"...Sir.. I'm here.. here to say sorry for him.. He didn't mean to, he just wanted Winry to have her own room, since we only have one bed and a couch.." Roy's eyes grew more stormy, and his brow furrowed.

"He wanted to make Winry her own room... and he blew up half the side of the west wing of the soldiars barracks for that? Do you know how much paperwork this has gotten me?"Roy's voice was slowly raising, and the hair on the back of Al's neck tingling as well. Roy was... Very scary when he wanted to be..

"I'm sorry sir... He.. He wouldn't listen to me.. To me OR Winry.. He's very stubborn that way.."

Roy sighed and stood, turning and looking out the window as he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Yes.. a trait we all know your brother for." He looked behind him at the small form of Edwards little brother, and another smirk broke upon his face.

"I'll make sure its never found that Ed had anything to do with this explosion, get him out of a lot of paperwork, but you have to do something for me too."

Al looked up, his eyes bright with hope at the bait dangled in front of his face.

"Anything! I know brother hates paperwork just as much as you do! He'll be really happy to know he won't get blamed for it!" Al was now exstatic. This trip was going well! He had thought it would be horrible.

"What do I have to do?" Alphonse moved closer and put his hands on the free spaces of the colonel's desk, leaning forward, excited to get this over with.

Mustang turned fully toward the boy and mimicked his stance on the other side of the desk, bringing their faces just inches apart and startling the younger of the two.

"Anything is really such a vauge statement..." The smirk was back, Al noted with a twinge of fear, as Roy leaned even closer to the youth. Al leaned back slightly, afraid the Colonel would accidentaly kiss him with the way he was moving.

Al swallowed as the silence rang on between them, Roy's smirk seemingly widening with every passing second until a very scary chasire grin stretched his mouth.

"Blow me."

Alphonse reeled back, taking his hands from the desk as if they had suddenly been burned. His eyes wide as he swallowed back a cry of confusion.

"W-what...?" the one word hung in the air between them as roy sat back down in his chair, his eyes never leaving the younger boys.

"You heard me." Alphonse blushed beet red, and he gritted his teeth. 'So like his brother', the elder man mused.

"C-COlonel! Y-you couldn't possibly mean what I think that means... Thats.. impure.. Indecent!" Roy shruged and spun his wheely chair so he was facing the window behind him. "Well, if you don't want your brother getting off scott free, well, its not my fault that he'll just hate you for eternity.." The dark voice seemed to come from nowhere as Alphonse bit his bottom lip.

"Brother.. Brother wouldn't hate me..." He looked down at his hands. What difference would it make? He'd just... Just... do THAT and get the Colonel off Ed's back, and Ed would never have to know.

Yeah.

That'll work.

Alphonse drew himself up to his full size and took in a deep breath of air. "O-Ok. I'll do it. But you can never tell anyone!" Al's voice shook softly as heswallowed and bit his lip, trying desperately not to show how upset he was at how things had turned.

Roy's chair slowly spun back to face him, and a smirk was revealed. Suddenly, Al shared the hatred his brother had toward this man.

"Oh come now, Alphonse... Its not so bad.. I promise it'll be over soon." Roy gestured for the boy to come closer.

... Alphonse slowly made his way around the cluttered desk, his eyes never leaving the sight of the elder man as he finally came to a stop in front of the Colonel. Al's face was red, and his teeth were slowly ripping through his bottom lip. "come now Alphonse... It can't be that bad.. Am I bad looking?" The smirk that rolled over the Colonels face was anything but ugly, but it was definently bad looking.

"No.." Roy nodded his thanks, a more cocky twitch of the head than anything nearing a nod. "Well.. then come here.. If i'm not bad looking, it shouldn't be so bad.. right?" Al stepped closer and wrung his hands together, his blush deepening. "Just cuz you're good looking doesn't mean its going to be easy.. for me.." His eyes widened and he covered his mouth, realizing he had told his brothers superior officer that he was hot.

Roy's smirk seemed to deepen in meaning, if not in length over his face. "Oh...? well, that'll make it that much easier... Kneel."

Al blinked. "W-what...?" Did Mustang just tell him to..

"Kneel. Here." Roy pointed to the area between his legs, and smiled. Al blushed horribly. "o-oh.. oh.. oh." Al tried not to touch anything with his hands as he moved a bit closer and bent his knees, trying to avoid looking at any point of the colonel.

"... You're slow." and suddenly, Al felt a boot on the back of his knees and got a sudden facefull of warm cloth. Al spluttered as he reeled back from the colonels crotch, his hands on both the man's thighs as his knees hit the floor hard. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the usually silent boy was flustered, and a blush had moved from his cheeks to down his neck.

Roy shrugged, and leaned his head on one of his hands, and smirked again, an action that was begining to annoy Al to no end. "You were to slow... I thought I'd speed things up, considering we both have things to do.." Roy yawned.

Al's brow furrowed and he suddenly had an urge to wipe that infernal look of haughtiness off the colonels face. "What? More important than getting off?" Al blushed deeper with his vulger words, but it had the effect he wanted, and Roy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well its not as if I expect a good job out of it.. So yes." Roy went back to being just as haughty as before. Al huffed. What would make the infernal man stop that?

"Are you going to get on with it at any point in time..?" Roy raised an eyebrow and looked down at the flustered boy. "Theres a zipper there you know.. you could start with that...?" Al looked down at the crotch in front of his face and swallowed. There was a subtle heat coming from the folds of clothes, and a scent even more unnoticable was emminating from the same area, a smell that made Al feel just a bit funny in his own crotch area.

"I would rather not turn 100 before your mouth is around my cock." Al blushed and coughed, choaking on his spit. "I-I-I'M GETTING THERE!" his face was beet red, and Roy's smirk returned full force, his black hair moving just a bit in his eyes.

"Well hurry it a bit..."

Al swallowed and moved his hands from the hard thighes of the man in front of him, and moved the folds of his military uniform to the side, exposing the bulging zipper of Mustang's trousers.

Al suddenly believed that his face couldn't get any redder than it already had. "... uh.. uh..." Al swallowed and looked up at the smirking face of the colonel. "What.. what do I..?" Roy reached down and took the boys hand in his, and placed his fingers onto his zipper. "Just start with the basics." his voice was just a bit breathier than it was a second ago, and just a bit huskier.

Al swallowed again and licked his lips, that funny feeling in his stomach getting stronger with the small words of enchouragement Roy uttered when Al's fingers tightened around the zipper and pulled it down gingerly over the heated bulge.

A soft sigh of relief followed the zipper down, and Roy's legs slipped just a bit wider to make room for Al's shoulders between them.

"..Now..?" Al looked up at him and swallowed, wondering what to do next, but when he saw the look on Roy's face he stopped.

Roy's head was back, only slivers of eyes visible from where Al sat, and they were concentrated on the younger of the two, his cheeks were flushed and his breathing just a bit erratic.

"... your doing fine... just.. Just take it out now.."

Al blinked. Was Roy.. He was.

Al's smile was soft, but it was nearing the evil side, and Roy was suddenly slightly worried.

"Ok..." Al moved his face forward, and without taking his eyes from the colonel's, he pulled the pulsing member from the confines of the blue uniform.

Roy's hiss of pleasure made Al's small smile widen even more.

"Al, i do mean it when I say hurry up." Roy's gruff command had Al's stomach doing flips, and his hand tightened around the rock hard memeber in his hands.

Another hiss of pleasure and a moan, and Al swallowed again, his eyes sliding to half mast as he looked over the pulsating hot flesh in his hands. Hot, long, hard... Al moved his fingers over the tip and listened to the soft breath Roy gave in retaliation.

"Finish it already.." Roy had moved his hands to the arms of his chair and was gripping the edges in a white knuckled grip. Al smiled softly, his blush Could get bigger.

"Ahh, shit.." Roy bit his lip as Al's tongue made contact with the tip of Roy's cock. "Damnit... Al.." Roy's dark eyes watched Al as he licked slowly up over the bottom of the member Al had in his hands.

Al swallowed the deep, musky flavour of Roy, And absolutely loved it. He smiled and wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked, his tongue sliding around the slit in the top and gathering every bit of the flavour he could get as Roy made a small mewling in his throat, his fingers cleanching the arms of the chair and holding on for dear life as Al sucked and licked over him.

"AAlll... Sh.. SHit..." his breathing was coming fast, and there was a thick spring in the bottom of his stomach that was cleanching and tightening quickly.

"S-stop.. Stop it.." Al looked up, his eyes connecting with Roy's as he slurped up to the tip and swallowed the thick trickle leaking down the side of Roy's cock. "What...?" Roy leaned forward, trying to calm himself, to keep himself from an embarrassingly fast end.

"... come here..." Roy's eyes were dark, and his voice enticing, and Al found himself climbing slowly onto the Colonel's lap, the big hands of the older man running down his back and slipping under a shirt. Al blushed and whimpered as talented fingers found and pinched a small pink nipple erect, and outright moaned when a hot wet tongue followed the fingers in exploring.

"R.. Roy?" Said man pulled the smaller Elric further onto his lap, spreading his legs and wrapping one arm around his middle to keep him up as his other hand dove into the smaller ones pants. Al moaned as a big hand engulfed his dick and began pumping, a warm mouth making its way over a neck as Al's shirt came off, and fell totthe floor with an inaudiable sound.

"What..? You did say.. Anything.." Roy bit down hard on Al's neck and sucked, Making Al make a strangled sound in his throat as his head fell back with the force of the tingles that snaked their way down his back.

"I... Ah!" Al moaned and blushed hard when roy's fingers brushed over a sensitive nub of flesh in his neather regions. "Roy!" the colonel smirked breathlessly as he moved Al slightly, pulling his front towards himself as he pushed the boys pants down to his thighs, his fingers exploring the newly exposed areas.

Al was awash in new sensations, his moans louder than what he himself thought he could make, and as roy turned him over and pushed him down on the desk, heedlesssly scattering a stack of papers as he did so, He also learned that he really liked what Roy was doing.

"A-Ah!" Al's eyes scrunched shut tightly as he felt a finger pop through the ring of muscle in that nether region of his special area. (XD) Roy's rough breathing right beside his ear, the hard body above his pressed tightly against his own. Al Winced as another finger pushed its way into him, scissoring and pushing like it was looking for somethin- "Oh MY GOD!" Al threw his head back and whimpered, his fists cleanching at the desk as Roy's fingers made contact with something deep inside him.

"Roy... What.. What... OH GoD!" And Roy had done it again, Brushing against that spot that made Al see stars.

"Looks like I... Found your prostate.." Roy let out a deep husky chuckle that pushed its way down to Al's crotch. "A-Ah..." Al bit down on his lip as the fingers retreated.

"You're so much.. like your brother... But so different where it counts..." Roy bit down on the small boy's ear, making him whimper again and arch against the man behind him.

"I can't hold back... Bear with it.." and suddenly, roy's hands were on either side of Al's hips, spreading his legs, hooking his knees onto the desk for support as something that couldn't have been a finger brushed and pushed against him. "R-Roy..? what..?" And a whince and whimper of pain took over as the thick, hot object pushed itself into Al.

Roy bit his lip and let out a long moan, again leaning over Al as he sheathed himself inside the smaller boy. "D- AH!" Al bit his lip and moaned softly, his cock going flaccid as the pain assulted him.

"How.. How bad..?" The thick sounding voice of the colonel brushed against Al's ear, making him shudder. "I-I'm.. Being torn apart..." Tears leaked down Al's cheaks as he tried to adjust to the foreign object.

Roy groaned. "Jeez-us.." He gently thrust forward, brushing against Al's prostate and making him gasp. "R-Roy!"

"Sorry.. Sorry Al.." and Al felt the thick object pull back, leaving him slightly empty and cold, before he heard a grunt and felt it all come back, three times faster.

Roy moaned softly in the boy's ear as he thrust, faster and harder than before, engulfing his dick inside the tight confines of the boy.

"ROY!"

He must've hit that spot again, because with every desk creaking thrust, the younger Elric was gasping in pleasure, gripping the desk and biting his lip to keep the sounds from leaving the room they were in.

Roy was pleased.

He bit down on the blondes shoulder and sucked, his hands gripping and holding the younger boy's hips as he thrust madly into him, small pants and grunts making their way from the darker haired mans mouth.

Al put his head down on the desk as a particularly hard thrust left him breathless and reeling, his dick pulsing and leaking with his passion. "R-Roy.. I c-can't..c-can't.." and his head flipped backwards,his scream of completion cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own, and the sound of something wet splattering against the desk beneath him.

Roy thrust several more times into the convulsing boy before he let out a low moan and came deep inside the blonde he held.

Deep, thick breathing permeated the room around them as Roy collapsed on top of the younger male, trying to catch his breath. Al on the other hand, still dazed and slightly confused from their activities, closed his eyes and tried to understand what had happened.

And why it had felt so good..

Al swallowed air into his lungs when Roy finally moved from on top of him, wincing slightly as the elder man slid from him, and when he heard the zipper of the the pants he blushed harshly. "Get your clothes." Al bonelessly slid to the floor from the desk, licking his lips and covering himself until he could find the clothes he hadn't known he had gotten rid of.

"I-i'm sorry... I-" he blinked as a soft pair of lips closed over his again, treating him to a soft kiss he hadn't known the colonel to be able to do.

"Shut-up Al... Thank you. You're brother will go blameless... but I'll need a whole lot more persuasion where that came from.."

Al blinked. "W-what? why! we had a deal!" Roy nodded. "Of course... but I said i wouldn't tell about the Blowing... Not about the sex.." And the infernal smirk was back, angering and endearing Al to no end. "I'll need some help deciding if I shouldn't tell anyone.."

Al sighed, and rubbed his now clothed arm as he stood beside the taller male. "... Next time, my ass better not hurt so much." Al blushed horribly and huffed as the colonel Laughed in his face.

Yeah, he could definently tell why his brother hated the man.


End file.
